Beyond The Mask
by CoverGirl7210
Summary: A simple mistake is blown out of proportion when Batman goes too far and Robin gives up crime fighting, can Bruce fix this mess or will he just make things worse? Losing Dick altogether. I own nothing.
1. Chapter 1

The mission had been simple, get in, get the required information and get out without no one knowing they were there ... That's not what happened.

Each young teen had done their jobs, Aqualad, Artemis and Superboy provided the distraction, M'gan lead Kid Flash and Robin towards the designated room housing their prize, Robin meticulously scanning the buildings layouts, traps, motion sensors, heat signatures and alarm system.

Everything was going perfectly, until the desired info wasn't there, goons appeared seemingly from out of nowhere, each member was lucky to have made it out and safely back to Mt. Justice.

Upon sight of their damaged sidekicks, the mentors dragged each one into the infirmary, all but Batman who seethed in pure anger towards the teens.

How could this team mess up so badly? The kids could have died and it was all his sons fault.  
Robin neglected to check the room the team was heading too, blindly walking the group into a trap, Dick knew better than that.

In seconds the dark knight was in the room, all kids just finished getting bandaged when a resigning growl caught everyone's attention.

Batman glared each member down as he slowly made his way up to the bed Robin was sitting on.

The Flash gulped, he knew that bat glare anywhere, but after listening to his nephews recount of the events, he didn't blame the kids "Batman chill out, it wasn't their fault."

The bat ignored Barry and finished his approach to Robin, the boy wonder knew he was in deep trouble, he'd done something wrong.

"Batman I-" The boy is stopped short at the raise of his father's black glove, finger pointing directly at him.

"Do you know what you did wrong, Robin?" demands the angry bat "Do you?"  
Robin stands, ready to take any punishment Bruce could possibly think of "I failed the mission."

All eyes turn to Robin, what was the boy wonder saying? It wasn't his fault "Rob, it wasn't your fault man." States Wally

Batman growls once again, his hand grabbing hold of Robin's chin tightly, forcing the boy to look up "You disappoint me Robin, you know better than that!"

"Batman, calm down." States Superman, the man of steel didn't like how Bruce was treating his son

"All you had to do was be useful to your team, for once just do your damn job! Why is that so difficult?"

Robin pulls his chin; now that was going too far "I am useful, I do my part just like everyone else on the team, why do you always blame me?"

"I blame you because it's your entire fault! You do absolutely nothing for this team and all you do is get in my way on patrol."

The boy wonder wrenches his chin out of Batman's grasp, fresh tears fill his blue eyes "If I'm so bad, why take me along?"

"Mess up again, one more mistake and you're finished, off the team and done with fighting crime alongside me, do you understand?"

Robin stares, sure he'd made a mistake, but no one was dead, it wasn't bad enough to take Robin away "I ... "

"Yes or no, do you understand?" Demands the bat at his young charge, all eyes in the room roam from father to son, no words can be thought of due to the power in the sheer moment.

Robin lowers his head; the tears finally running down his cheeks, his hands clenched by his sides as his body trembles "Y ... Yes, I understand."

Batman lowers to the crying boys face "You understand what?"

Robin sniffles "I understand ... Batman." Once the larger bat was out of his space, Robin turned on his heels and ran towards the training room, passing his fellow colleagues and their mentors in his descent.

Everyone follows the fleeing boy with their eyes, tears falling down their faces as well, anger filling their every thought

"How could you say that to Robin? He's been by your side since he was nine!" Screams The Flash, he couldn't believe how the boy he felt was family was being treated "That kid looks up to you!"

Batman remains where he is, scowl deepening upon his features "He needs to be punished for what he did, there's consequences to every action."

Superboy runs to the bat, fist out ready to punch the cowl face "How dare you treat him like that! He's just a kid."

Batman grabs the fist seconds before the hit, glaring at the super clone "Don't judge my parenting; Superman can barely even look at you!"

"Leave me out of this, the way you talked to Robin was uncalled for, why would you say that to him?" speaks Superman as the man now steps forward "He's your son! That boy saved you when he came into your life!"

All beings cross their arms awaiting an answer as to why, the kids debating going after Robin, but knew he needed to be alone at the moment

Batman's glare begins to soften, his shoulders sag as his words repeat through his head, followed by Dick's crying eyes before he ran from the room.

"He made a simple mistake, it happens, but nothing too bad happened." Barry lays his hand atop the bats shoulder "Go talk to him, he needs you right now, Bruce." The last part was whispered but the message was conveyed perfectly

Bruce nods and turns to walk towards the training room, but is stopped dead in his tracks at the site of his teenaged son, out of his costume, eyes covered by dark sunglasses in his civvies.

"Robin, I need to talk with you." Begins the father, he knew he'd gone too far and had to fix this mess

Robin drops his uniform to the ground, eyes never leaving his mentors "I always get in your way huh? I'm useless to the team. I'll make things easier for you."

The Justice League and Young Justice stare in shock, was Robin quitting? "Dude, don't leave." Begs Wally

Robin wipes away a few running tears with his hand before politely waving "I wish I could have done something right for you guys."

Dick turns and walks towards the transporter, pretending not to hear the pleas for him to come back, what shocked him the most was the devastated yell from Bruce

Bruce watched as his Ward quit, he said goodbye and walked away, this wasn't supposed to happen, he never wanted this, sure he'd threatened to take Robin away, but that's all it was, a simple threat.

"Rob, man don't leave! Batman's wrong, we need you!" Cries Wally as his best friend gets further and further away

"Wally is right Robin, we're not a team without you." States Kaldur, his piercing gaze watching Robins fleeing form

M'gan wailed in Connors arms, she was losing a good friend and she could feel his sadness and disparity, Robin didn't want this "Robin, please done leave us! I know you want to stay, I can feel it!"

Conner angrily stares at Batman "This is all your fault! You drove Robin away!"

Batman runs as fast as he can, he had to catch Dick before he left "Robin! I was wrong and I'm sorry, you're not useless and you belong on the team ... Dick please!"

Robin stops just beside the transporter, he wanted to believe Bruce, he truly wished he could get those negative words out of his head, but a part of him felt they were correct.

Dick tosses his glasses towards the ground, his final step of giving up Robin gone as he exited Mt. Justice

"Recognized Robin B zero-one"

Everyone stares broken and in shock, Batman holding the small uniform and shattered glasses to his chest, tears of rage and sadness showering down his masked eyes

All thoughts out the door, Wally was going after Dick, his goggles are thrown over his eyes as he makes a speedy exit.

"Recognized Kid Flash B zero-two"

"What have I done? Clark why did I say those things to him?" Cries Bruce Wayne "To my own son!"

Barry and Clark remain froze in place, the situation keeping each grounded to where they stood, small tears falling down their cheeks

M'gan finally collapsed in Conners arms, her cries deafening the super clone, but he refused to let her go, he lovingly stroked her hair.

Suddenly Batman rushes out of the mountain, he had talk with Dick, he couldn't leave things how they were.

"Recognized Batman B zero-one"

 **Can Batman fix this or will he make things even worse? Stay tuned**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Batmobile speeds down the streets of Gotham, he had to get to his son and nothing was going to stop him.

"Alfred, is Dick at the mansion?" Questions the billionaire into his bat radio

A few moments of static greet him before the butlers voice "Indeed young Master Dick and Master Wallace arrived a few minutes ago, might I say the boy was in tears, Sir."

Bruce's eyes water at the thought of his son still crying "Keep Dick there, Alfred. Don't let him leave the mansion. I'm almost there."

Alfred nods "I will try my very best, Sir."

Bruce left footed the gas pedal as the familiar cave comes into view, leading to the bat cave underneath the large mansion.

The car peels into the large cave, Bruce out the door and up the stairs in seconds, not even changing from his costume as he approaches his son's bedroom.

Without knocking Bruce opens the door, Wally and Dick sat on the bed, Dick's hands held over his eyes and head down.

Wally stops his soothing touches to his friends shoulders and walks up to Bruce "He refuses to talk to anyone, you have to get him to come back Bruce."

Bruce stares at the red head as tears fill his eyes, he truly loved his son "I will, you better get home before your uncle worries."

Wally nods and takes one last look at his friend "I'll call you later Dick."

Bruce smiles as the young flash makes a speedy orange exit, he turns to his son, noting the boy hadn't moved "Dick."

Dick picks his head up, watery irises clash with his guardians, the boys mouth moves as if to say something, but no words come from his lips.

Bruce sits on the bed next to Dick, noticing the slight stiffness of the boy's body as he sat down "I'm sorry for what I said, it was a simple mistake Dick, I shouldn't have acted so harshly to you."

Dick turns his gaze to the wall, he'd rather look anywhere then at the man he'd considered a father

Bruce takes in a deep breath and continues "I only got so upset because any thought of losing you, I just can't handle. You're my son and you're always being put in dangerous situations that no child should ever have to."

Bruce stares hopefully at the boy, he was receiving no reaction and was finally seeing just how much pain he's caused Dick, the child deserved a better life "I'm sorry for all the times you've been hurt for being my son and partner, I want so much more for you."

Still no response is received, he knew his son was listening intently though "Dick, I'm sorry and I'm going to make things right, you deserve better than this, better than me. I'll call the orphanage and find a better family for you tomorrow."

Suddenly Bruce's hand was in a vice like grip, blue eyes begging the man not to go through with that thought "Please, don't send me away!"

Bruce stares in shock, after everything he'd put this boy through, he didn't want to leave "Dick, I'm not fit to be a parent, you need someone better who can give you a happy life."

Dick's grip tightens "I don't want anyone else, you're my dad and I love you! Please don't send me back there, please Bruce!"

"In my care you've been kidnapped, almost beaten to death and tortured! How can you still wish to stay?" Questions the billionaire at a loss

"Be ... Because I love you, I love the team, I love Alfred and I love being Robin. You took me in and showed me what true justice is, you taught me there's more to life than grief and that I should turn my tragedy into something to help others!"

Bruce's mouth falls open, no words came to his mind at the current moment and instead his arm reaches around the boy and pulls the lad into a tight embrace.

Dick remains stoic for a few seconds before returning the hug "I don't want to leave you Bruce."

Bruce shudders and holds the boy even tighter, he didn't want to give Dick up, but he knew it was the best thing for him "I'm sorry I failed as a parent Dick, hopefully one day you can forgive me."

Dicks eyes widen in realization, no matter what he begged, Bruce was giving him back, the boy weakly struggles as he's lifted fully off the ground, Bruce clutching him bridal style as he carries the boy out the door and towards the limo.

"No! Please Bruce, don't send me away, I'm sorry I failed the mission and that I'm always getting captured by bad guys, I'll do better, I promise!" Screams a petrified and struggling Dick

Bruce continues his way towards the limo, opening the door and slowly lowering Dick into the seat "Fasten your seat belt." The door is closed and is child locked as he makes his way to the driver's side door

Dick continues to scream as he kicks at the window, he couldn't go back! Bruce can't give him up! "Please, don't do this! I don't want to leave!"

Bruce starts the car, his eyes roam from the crying boy in the back to the window in his kitchen, there stood Alfred, his loyal butler with tears streaming down his eyes.

Dick sees where Bruce's eyes had wandered to and spotted the despaired butler "Alfred! Don't let him do this, please help me!"

Alfred desperately made a mad dash upon site of young Master Dick, the poor child was shaking and he could hear the screams for help from where he stood.

Bruce quickly peeled out of the drive way just as Alfred made it out the front door, his eyes watching as his butler mouthed two distinct words before he was a blur in the distance.

 **So, Bruce made the problem even worse, will he really hand Dick back to the orphanage?**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The ride was filled with Dick's pleas the entire way to the orphanage; he kept telling himself he was doing the right thing and that Dick would be safer and happier.  
Soon the pair pulled into the lot of the orphanage, Dicks new home for a short while, he knew the boy would get adopted in no time at all.

Bruce exits the car, making sure Dick remained locked inside before entering the building.

Dick continued his thrashing, he couldn't get out and he was terrified, Bruce had no idea what goes on here and he'd trusted the man to be there for him "Someone, please help me! Let me out, Bruce!"

The boys gaze falls to the tiny radio that was connected to the bat cave, his only chance of escape.

In a flash Dick was in the front seat, radio clutched in hand as he attempts to reach the bat cave "Alfred, Alfred are you there? It's Dick."

Seconds later the old butlers voice rings back in response "Oh Master Dick, thank heavens! Are you alright?"

Dick shakes his head "I'm feeling the aster, Alfred. We're at the orphanage; Bruce locked me inside the limo."

Alfred pales and quickly calls Mt. Justice, he had to stop Bruce, he patches the call with Dick into the mountain for everyone to hear "I have added your call to the League Master Dick."

Superman, Barry and the Young Justice team listen to the scared gasps coming from their friend "What's going on?" Demands Superman

"Bruce is giving me back to the orphanage, I'm stuck in the limo out front, please get me out, I don't want to leave!"

Everyone gasps, they'd never heard Robin sound so broken, all thought is interrupted as screams echo through the comm

"No! Please Bruce I don't want to go, don't let them take me!" A small struggle followed by a small grunts signals that Robin is now being dragged from the car

"Bruce, you promised you'd protect me! That you cared about me and love me, why are you doing this?" Cries Dick as he's dragged towards the building by two social workers

back at the mountain everyone screams and yells words of their own, what was Bruce thinking? "Bruce Wayne! How could you betray your son like this?" States Barry

Muffled yells are all that can be heard, but the words break everyone's heart "I trusted you! You said you planned to officially adopt me on my birthday! How could you do this to me?"

Bruce sobs as his once son is finally forced into the building, his car slowly drives the quiet trek back home, once he disconnected the call.

 **I have nothing to say "wipes away tears" hopefully things get better for Dick, stay tuned**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The mansion seemed darker, less alive then it once had, upon entering he noticed the dishes unwashed in the sink, laundry still in the hamper, a small piece of paper tacked to their kitchen table, those two simple words covering the page "I quit."

Reluctantly Bruce made a cup of coffee and sat in the empty living room, usually Dick would be kneeling on the small table finishing up homework, while Alfred smiled and continued his dusting.

Alfred's empty room was gloomy, the bed was made, the room had been vacuumed, but not a single item of the butlers remained.

That couldn't be said for Dick's bedroom, the room looked just as the child had left it, posters of the Justice League hung upon the wall, his unmade bed covers thrown about, the boys school books and journals wide open on his desk ... Almost like he'd never left.

A loud knock at the door tore the ailing man away from the bedroom; he opened the door never once doubting who would be on the other side.

But he hadn't expected to see members of the Justice League and Young Justice crying on his front porch

The group made their way inside, each wanting an answer as to why Bruce had done it "Can you live with what you've done?" questions Wonder Woman "Giving up that boy."

Bruce didn't answer, how could he? "I did what was best, Dick deserves better."

"Better? You're Batman! And that kid loved you, he looked up to you and for a long time, he wanted to be you!" Yells Black Canary

the kids only stare, what could they say? Robin had wanted to be the leader, he wanted to fight just like his mentor

"You're the one who introduced him to crime fighting, made him into Robin and now you're taking everything away?" Says Aquaman

"I'm not fit to be his guardian, he's been harmed too many times under my care, I want what's best for him!" Declares Bruce "Why can't you understand that?"

"Why can't you understand that you made a huge mistake? You took that child in, gave him a life and friends, a family and then you go and throw it all away! Is that what's best for Dick?" Yells Superman

Bruce only stares, he honestly hadn't thought about how Dick would feel, he was blinded to doing what he felt was right

"You didn't think about that did you?" questions Wonder Woman "You were too busy thinking about yourself!"

Had he been? True he felt taking Dick back was his only option, but was it?

"You've not only taken him from his team, his friends and his life, but you broke his only family, you and Alfred were all Dick had!" Yells Barry

"I seem to remember a time you came to me, begging I give Conner a chance, saying how great it was being a parent, where's that Bruce now?" Demands Superman

Conner flinches; he'd had no idea Bruce had done that for him

"Why did you have to send him back to the orphanage? Why not let one of us take him in? Any one of us here would have gladly adopted Dick." States Aquaman

"That would have put the league at risk." responds Bruce "He had to go back to the orphanage."

Wally now steps up "Do you even hear yourself? You ruined Dick's life! He told me about that place, they hurt him! He hated it there and even had nightmares about ever going back!"

Bruce stares, Dick had nightmares about the orphanage? How come he never came forward about it?

"He didn't want to appear weak to his mentor, but I got him to talk and what he said, the things they did to him ... And you ignored his cries and handed him over! You may as well have given him up to the Joker!"

"We're getting him out." declares Conner "Either help us, or stay out of our way."

M'gan nods, she's remained quiet the entire time, silently reading Batman's mind, the man was starting to see what he'd done was wrong, but at the same time felt justified in his decision

"Batman, I understand your feelings, you feel Robin is safer and happier where he is, being with a new family." Begins M'gan

Bruce nods, finally someone was getting how he felt, in the long run this was the best option

"But you're wrong, you took Robin away from the only family he ever wants, no matter how many new families come, he's not going to allow himself to get close in fear that one day they too will turn on him."

Kaldur rests a hand on a breaking down M'gan "You know Robin better than anyone Batman; tell me, what will he do?"

Bruce was afraid of this, he knew Dick well and if the boy truly didn't want to stay there, then he wasn't going to "He'll try to leave."

"So you sent him away, knowing instead he'd run? He'll be homeless and alone!" Yells Conner

Wally shakes his head "He won't be alone, we're going to be there for him, we won't leave him to suffer."

Bruce shook at those words, these kids were dead on, he had feared so much of losing Dick due to his activities as Robin and being his son, that he lost sight of what truly mattered

"I see Alfred has left, how does that feel Bruce? Do you feel betrayed by the one person who's been there since you lost your parents? The one person who never left your side till now?" Says Black Canary

Bruce nodded, tears filling his now red eyes, he had felt so bad seeing Alfred say those words, coming home to no one and knowing it's all his fault.

"That's how Dick feels Bruce, all that pain and betrayal is racing through his mind as we speak, even more so when you claimed you wanted to adopt him as your son." finishes Wonder Woman

"Get your ass back to that orphanage and save Dick, before it's too late." Demands Superman

Bruce nods, his body moving of its own accord as he grabs his keys and races out the door, the team not far behind as he speeds his way towards his son.

 **Finally, Batman/Bruce realizes he made a huge mistake, but is it far too late? The worst is yet to come**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The drive was slow and painful, every fiber in Bruce's being was questioning what he's done and how he'd fix his mistakes, Dick was likely to be angry and less trusting, he'd have to earn it all back.

As the orphanage comes into view, so does his loyal ex-butlers car, Alfred was here, most likely talking with Dick maybe even trying to adopt the now orphaned child.

The billionaire parks his car next to the familiar vehicle and takes a deep breathe, what was he going to say? I'm sorry; I thought you'd be better off here than with your family and friends?

Speaking of friends, the league and young Justice were waiting for him next to the doors, careful in case the man tried to run

Bruce eyes Superman, Clark was one of his true friends, he'd trusted the Kent with his secret identity and Dick's before anyone else in the league

Clark had been the one to convince the dark knight to tell Wonder Woman and Black Canary as well, and Bruce had agreed without complaint

The two men continued their staring, neither one backing down.

The silence was ended by a familiar yell, there standing at the front door was none other than Dick Grayson, his black hair in disarray, blue eyes glaring angrily at Bruce, his clothes torn in several places, small bruises covered his wrists and neck

Bruce stares at the condition of the boy, he'd looked nothing of this sort when he'd dropped him off, what had happened in the short amount of time he'd left?

Dick remained where he stood, shocked to see his former guardian, the league and his team all staring, he didn't have any time to explain and quite frankly no reason to either.

Without a single word, Dick takes off, flinging his body into the air using the hood of Bruce Wayne's car to propel him high enough to reach the flag pole, after that it was almost too easy to escape.

The Justice League and Young Justice teams attempted speaking with the boy, long enough to halt his escape, but Dick Grayson was an acrobat by heart and soul, once in the air, there was no way to stop him.

Clark could have flown, Diana could have lassoed the boy back, but neither made any physical attempt to stop the boy.

Bruce remained stationary, almost shocked at the look his son had given him before taking off, Dick looked so angry, so sad ... So betrayed.

He didn't have the heart to stop Dick, he knew this was how it would all end, he'd known that day at the circus, but he'd enjoyed the child being around, as both Richard and Robin.

The doors opened suddenly, a variety of personnel began searching for Richard, Alfred trailed behind, and it's obvious the butler kept them busy long enough for Dick to escape.

Alfred and Bruce eyed one another before the elder gentlemen politely bowed "I bid you all a good day, gentlemen."

Bruce knew Alfred could see what they all could the Justice League too understood, he could feel their sympathies drifting through the air and it was time to let Dick go.

"I'm heading back to the manor; you're all free to accompany me for dinner this evening."

The League nods as Bruce heads for his car, they watch the billionaire drive away from the hell he'd left Dick too, they understood that Batman and Robin were no longer a duo.

"We should head home as well, it's getting late." States Barry towards his young nephew, he knew Wally wouldn't understand what had happened, why they were letting his best friend go.

Wally stared at the building Robin had flipped onto, every fiber in his body wanted to give chase, but what would he be dragging Dick back for? Batman abandoned him, the League stood and watched him run, hell even the kids own team didn't fight for him to stay.

With a heavy heart, Wally and Barry sped for home, Dick would be fine wherever the boy ended up, he just had to believe in his best friend.

All the other teens were gathered up and taken back to where they call home, each thinking the same thing, it wasn't a home without Robin.

A few months passed, Batman had once again become a lone hero, villains were upset their little birdy was gone; the public was worried for the young missing boy, that is until the paper covered a story.

A team of young teenagers saved the city of jump, the article posted pictures of the heroes, a small green boy beaming at the camera, a purple goth girl in the background, a robotic African American smiling in triumph, a beautiful purple dressed red head hanging on to a smirking black haired boys arm.

Bruce knew right away that smirking boy was his son, he kept tabs on Dick's city, villains and safety, the boy now resided in Jump City, he was the leader of his own team, the Teen Titans. The group of five lived in a large T shaped tower that he knew Robin had designed.

Bruce couldn't have been more proud, Dick was growing up, he'd successfully gotten over his trauma and moved on to something more, he had a team and his own city to defend, his own villains and crazies to beat, his own reasons to be a hero, he had no need nor any reason to become Batman, he was and will forever be his own person.

Dick kept the name Robin, he wasn't known as Richard Grayson, and he never removed his mask, he changed his costume as well, it was obvious he didn't want to be Batman and Robin from Gotham, he was now Robin from Jump, the teen was still angry and hurt, not once attempting to reach Bruce or the League, he thankfully spoke with the old Young Justice team members, but never Batman. Bruce wished he could fix the wrongs so the boy would communicate to him as well, but knew they both needed time.

Until that reunion he'd keep Robin's old team together, even young archer Artemis Crock who now joined, if his son had been there, Robin would have been suspicious and discovered the girls true heritage right away, that Artemis was the youngest daughter of villian Sportmaster, but still welcomed her with open arms regardless.

Dick and Robin were one and the same, someday his son would come to trust his new team with that secret, he'd reveal the story of why he'd left and eventually he'd bring them to visit Gotham and hopefully his old mentor and father; Batman.

But until that day comes, Bruce was content with keeping watch over Robin; he'd always be there for his son.

 **Finished! I always wondered what could have happened between Robin and Batman for the boy to leave, so I decided to make up my own :)**


End file.
